Parallel
by Ran Mouri
Summary: NOW COMPLETE Albus and Scorpius are sent by accident to another dimension where they never existed. Was it really that horrible that Harry and Draco got together in that universe? Will they learn or try to stop it from happening in their world? H/D AS/S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This little idea of mine has been keeping me a little awake for a while. I decided to get it out of my chest before it drove me insane or just disappeared. For those of you who are expecting any other fanfic update, er... I actually don't know what to update, so *shrugs*  
**

**Parallel  
By: Ran Mouri**.

It was a stupid thing to do. But they had been curious, and they could always blame it to Aunt Hermione. It was usually her that fueled stupid ideas into their young and impressionable minds.

Well, usually Scorpius' mind. But Mr. Malfoy had never imagined his son would be around Granger, so he had never prepared him for the ridiculous theories she tended to research.

And as any Malfoy, Scorpius was curious.

After a while he was the only one that actually listened to Hermione, and she enjoyed it immensely.

Draco Malfoy guessed he had young Lily to thank for that.

She had appeared one day during Christmas holding hands with Scorpius Malfoy himself while her mother shrieked and her uncle Ron prepared to kick the blond boy out of their house.

Her father had neared them with a supposedly kind smile that was more a twitch of his lips, asking about the sudden turn of events.

Lily had stared calmly, her green eyes regarding her family coldly.

"He's my boyfriend, I invited him over and Mr. Malfoy approved, can we eat now?" she said simply, her arm linking with Scorpius.

James had fainted right there while Albus flushed hotly, pointing at Malfoy.

"You touched my little sister!" he screamed.

"So?" Scorpius asked, an eyebrow lifted elegantly. "We made out, and you weren't complaining."

Albus kept quiet the rest of the week. Scorpius stood by Lily's side at all times, most likely afraid of the other Weasleys and Harry Potter himself, who was in no way pleased with the sudden relationship.

Then Hermione had gone and started ranting during dinner about the strange way the planets were lining and that it was most likely a one time occurrence.

While everyone ate, Scorpius stared at the older witch and sighed.

"It will negate all magic for seven minutes," he said simply. "Happens every twenty years or so."

Hermione dropped her spoon and stared at him in awe.

"It has never been recorded," she whispered, shocked. "How can you know that?"

Scorpius blinked at her.

"Father recorded it during the war. All Malfoys do but we keep the knowledge at the Manor's library, just for family, you see."

Ginny mumbled something that was not very polite and Ron nodded agreement. Harry glared at them, not sure it was the right thing to insult their guest and his daughter's boyfriend.

Hermione grabbed Scorpius' hand rather violently.

"You are Lily's boyfriend, right?" she asked.

The Malfoy heir nodded.

"I'm her aunt, does that make us family?" There was an odd glint in her eyes and an almost manic grin in her face. She would not be denied.

Scorpius laughed a little, smiling happily.

"I would guess so, I'll have to consult father, as he has the only key. But I doubt he'll have any complain about you, Aunt Hermione."

No one was prepared for the sudden burst of energy that was Hermione as she embraced Scorpius and giggled like a little girl. The Malfoy Library. Centuries upon centuries of Malfoys recording every single detail of their knowledge.

She couldn't wait.

Harry sighed and continued to eat. Going against Hermione was like signing a death sentence, so he just ignored the fact that Scorpius Malfoy had been adopted into their family without his or his wife's permission.

A day after that Harry, Hermione, Lily and surprisingly Albus sat at Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy was staring at them silently as a house elf served tea. Ginny and Ron had refused to even set foot on the Manor. Malfoy was definitely up to something, they said, and at least they would be sane enough to rescue the others in case of an emergency.

"Scorpius told me that the library was big," Hermione said, her eyes fixed on the wall tall bookshelves that lined every single wall of the enormous room, almost salivating at the thought.

Draco snorted in amusement.

"Big is an understandment, as you can see, Granger," he said, sipping his tea. "From Madame Margueritte Malfoi and her husband Melchor Slytherin to my father, all Malfoys have the duty to record all the knowledge we come around. Knowledge is power, you see."

Harry couldn't stop staring at Malfoy.

He had expected insults, sneers and even a temper tantrum at their presence. But so far, the blond man before him had been nothing but a gracious host.

"Father will write his own account as soon as I finish reading the library," Scorpius supplied, placing a proud hand on his father's shoulder. Draco smiled at him.

Hermione chocked on her tea.

"You are trying to tell me you have to read the whole library?" Harry asked, rather sorry for the Malfoy family now. Draco nodded.

"We read it and then learn it by heart. My ancestors took time and effort into creating all this records for us, it would be rude of us not to read them, don't you think?"

Hermione's glazed stared told Harry that she was in the middle of what Ron called an intellectual orgasm.

"All this... for you..." Hermione mumbled, still dazed. Draco nodded simply.

"Father offered to donate a portion for Hogwarst when I enrolled," he shrugged. "Headmaster Dumbledore told him most would go to the Restricted Section, so it was better to keep the Library here where someone would actually read it."

Hermione twitched in her seat.

Draco raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Go ahead, Granger. I won't mind," he said. And without further words Hermione jumped from her seat and attacked the library with glee. Harry flushed embarrassedly while Scorpius went to the witch and suggested a book or another, Lily following him like a good girlfriend while Albus grumbled and made sure Malfoy didn't take advantage of his little sister and aunt.

Draco laughed a little and continued to sip his tea.

"Three tomes to the right, son," he said without really looking. Scorpius nodded and took the book his father signaled.

Harry stared.

"How did you know?" he asked. Draco blinked.

"This library is mine, like the rest of the house. I used to be here all the time when I was a kid, some of the portraits told me about each book and what it meant for them. This is my favorite room in the house," he took a sip from his cup. "Also I know by heart the position of each and every book and knowing Granger that one in particular will interest her."

Hermione squealed like a baby and started skimming through the book, commenting eventually to the kids about its content. Since no one was actually paying attention to them anymore, Harry decided to ask the question he'd had on his head since they arrived to Malfoy Manor.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Draco stared at him then. His eyes blank.

"You are my son's guests. You treated him with respect while he stayed at your home and made sure he was comfortable. I'm doing the same," he explained simply. "We are no longer children, Potter. My son is my priority and his happiness to me is crucial. If he considers you friends, you shall be my friends. If he wants muggles in the house, I shall welcome them all with a smile and be the best host I can."

Harry swallowed thickly.

"You love your son," he whispered. Draco's silver eyes turned to the blond boy eagerly pointing out books to an excited Hermione.

"Of course I do," he answered. "Your children make him happy, Potter. And no one else will go near him because of his family name. Do you know how that feels? Of course you do, your children are haunted by their last name too. I guess that's why they understand each other so well."

"I thought you would put a struggle, that's all," Harry defended himself, suddenly feeling Draco Malfoy was a much better father than he was.

The blond snorted.

"All pure-blooded families are like that, at least the prosperous ones," he explained. "Children born in the wizarding world are scare, we take care of our own with all we've got. Only then we can assure a safe future for our culture."

Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Draco sighed.

"I've read muggle newspapers since the war. In here, you will never hear of a child been abused, the sole idea of abortion to us is unthinkable, even unwanted pregnancies are cherished, the witch immediately puts and advert to search for a family, and the babies are taken care of from conception."

"What about the Blacks?" Harry argued. "They disowned their children."

Draco nodded.

"Oh yes, they did," he sighed. "They disowned uncle Sirius because he chose the side of light, and aunt Andromeda because she married a muggle. I think it was a clever move altogether."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, think about it Potter," Draco continued. "At the time Voldemort's side seemed to be winning. Should he win, the Black head would be enabled to beg for Sirius' safe return to them, he was the oldest son and therefore the heir. Also, Andromeda was taken to the muggle world, where she could not be reached by the war. However, should the Dark Lord be defeated, there would be two black heirs around, protected from the stigma of war. It's all a matter of covering your bases correctly. I even think Regulus was supposed to go with Sirius to Gryffindor, but he took the dark mark before he could be shipped to his brother's side."

"How did you..." Harry snapped.

"It's all in my father's memories, he decided to leave a record of the different sides of the war and the causes that most likely led to it."

"Father," Scorpius said softly, his cheeks flushed with excitement. "Is it ok if we go to the dungeons? Aunt Hermione would like to try one of the spells in the book."

Draco smiled and ran a hand through his child's hair.

"Granger, if something happens to my child I will personally impregnate you for a replacement," he said seriously, his eyes fixed in his son's.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked. "As if I would let you, Malfoy!"

"Then you'll better take care of my boy, won't you?" Scorpius grinned and gave his father a kiss in the cheek.

"He's joking, Aunt Hermione, let's go!" Soon Harry and Draco were the only ones in the room.

"He's quite happy to have more family. His Aunt Daphne is not as entertaining as he would like."

Harry smiled suddenly.

"If he marries my Lily he will get more aunts and uncles than he can count." Harry really wanted to say more, but Draco's laughter stopped him.

"Potter, you really think those two are together?" he laughed, covering his mouth with one hand.

Harry frowned.

"What do you mean? My daughter took your son home because he is her boyfriend!"

"Did they kiss in front of you, or do anything else than hold hands?"

The brunet was suddenly silent. Draco grinned.

"Most likely she wanted to set him up with one of her brothers, considering my son is not really interested in girls."

"So my daughter is a matchmaker," Harry whispered, feeling a little proud of her.

"Very Slytherin of her," Draco nodded.

"By the way, Malfoy, what was that about the dungeons?"

"Oh, that? The manor's dungeons are used when we want to practice spells that might somehow damage the structure of the house. Or when we need to draw complicated patterns and pentagrams. Most likely Scorpius wants to show Granger the summon he learned from the book."

"Summon?" Harry asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Just a Nundu cub, very cute beast of you ask me. Eats his nightmares." Slowly Draco raised his eyes from his teacup and promptly left it fall to the floor.

On the shelf where he had directed his son laid the summoning book.

The one missing, however.

Was the one his son had not read yet. The one Great Grandfather Odisseus had warned them not to try.

"Damn it!" he snapped. "Potter, let's go!"

----

"An alternate reality?" Albus asked as Hermione read the pages of the book.

"Yes, imagine all the possibilities than can alter our reality!" she gushed. "Even the change of a name can affect the world in ways we can't understand!"

"Sounds like fun!" Scorpius grinned. "Father never mentioned that book before. He must really trust you, Aunt Hermione."

Hermione blushed, but her hands were too busy drawing the pentagrame in the book for her to respond with any other gesture.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lily frowned. "I'm sure your father mentioned another book up there, Scorpius."

"Nah," Scropius argued. "I know him, he signalled me in the direction of the one that was darker, that's what he always does."

"It seems perfectly safe, Lily dearest," Hermione smiled, patting her head. "Now, we have to write in the pentagram the parameters of the reality we want. This is so exciting!"

Lily Potter should have known that her Aunt Hermione was not in her right mind at the moment, but she chose to hear the little voice that whispered to her that Aunt Hermione was always right and would be there to protect them anyway.

"What about a reality where none of us three where ever born?" she asked finally. Albus perked at that.

"Would mom and dad be married anyway?" he asked. Hermione grinned.

"That's a good idea," quickly she wrote the kid's names in the pentagrame. Then squinted her eyes to read the next paragraph, those Malfoys were so inteligent and detailed, but this one in particular had a chicken scratch so unreadable.

Albus stood over the pentagrame, peering at its design.

"You misspelled Scorpius' name, Aunt," he said absently. Scorpius walked to his side to see it.

"You are right," he said, waving his wand. "S-C-O-R-P-I-U-S H-Y-P-E-R-I-O-N M-A-L-F-O-Y, there, all better."

Suddenly the pentagrame started glowing brightly.

A door slammed open

"SCORPIUS, ALBUS!!! GET AWAY FROM THAT!!" Draco screamed, but it was too late. Both boys had already disappeared into the pentagrame, to experience a world where none of them had been born.

----

Albus had managed to grab Scorpius' hand as they slammed to the floor. He didn't really know why, but he had. Maybe he didn't want to be alone in this parallel reality they had fallen into.

"Are you ok?" he asked as the managed to stand. Scorpius was coughing a little and shaking the thick layer of dust he had fallen into from his robes.

"I guess so," the blond answered. "So, the spell worked." Albus nodded.

"This certainly doesn't look like Malfoy Manor," he said staring at the stained windows and unkempt room they had landed in. Scorpius tightened his hand around Albus'

"This is my room," he whispered in shock, recognising the designs in the walls. "We are in Malfoy Manor still... but I guess the room was never used, if I was not born?"

Albus understood. He wondered if his house was in use or not, if his family lived there at all.

"I wonder why no one bothered to clean this room? Father would still live in here."

"Unless he doesn't?" the brunet suggested. Scorpius glared at him.

"Let's go get him, the fact I wasn't born doesn't mean he would not be in his rightful house."

Both boys ignored the fact they were still holding hands, none was brave enough to admit they were afraid. The spell in theory was interesting, fun almost to see the different outcomes their reality would produce, but to be there alone, without any reassurance, was frightening.

Neither of them had dared to imagine the situations that would lead to their non-being born, and now thousands of different theories had sprang to their brains. Scorpius only wanted to run to his father's arms and get reassured. Maybe his father had not married his mother yet, maybe he would be born later on, or maybe he had a different name?

Slowly, Albus opened the door, peering into the hallway.

"Father?" Scorpius asked. "I mean... Mr. Malfoy?"

Suddenly a hand sized them both and strong arms pinned them to the wall.

"Very smart, you monster, but not smart enough," a voice hissed, making Scorpius shiver. Albus felt immediately the tip of a wand pressed between his shoulder blades. "What's the name of the prostitute now, huh? You are one sick bastard."

The voice was so familiar, it was almost hurting with recognition.

"Uncle, it's not him!" a younger voice hissed. "I don't feel a thing, it's not him."

"Are you sure?" the older man growled.

Both boys heard light steps approaching them. Pale hands touched their heads and a relieved sigh caressed the air.

"Yes, it's not him in any way, please let them go."

The arms and wand were gone seconds later. Albus coughed and Scorpius had to lean on the wall for support.

Slowly both raised their eyes to regard the two men before them.

The first one was a boy about their age with short blond hair, the same as Scorpius, and deep green eyes.

"Are you two ok?" he asked.

Scorpius nodded, growling softly.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my house?" he asked. The boy's eyes widened.

"Your house?" he asked. "That bastard... sold this house." His slight frame shook a little and Scorpius could see his father reflected on the boy. It was the same gesture his father used when he tried to keep his rage inside himself.

"That's impossible," the man growled, Albus and Scorpius stared at him for a moment, unable to believe their eyes.

"Professor Longbottom?" Albus asked, shocked. The man before them was an exact replica of Neville Longbottom, except for the muscled arms, dark cloak and scarred face. His eyes reflected nothing but distrust instead of the usual honeyed warmth he had known all his life.

"What did you just..." Neville was about to interrogate the boys further when the sound of an explosion startled them all.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE MINISTRY!!" a voice snapped from the first floor. "ALL TRESPASSERS INTO THIS PROPERTY WILL BE DETAINED!"

"The Aurors!" the boy gasped.

Neville growled low in his throat.

"You two are coming with us," he snapped taking Albus by the shoulders and whispering an address into his ear. The other boy sized Scorpius and did the same.

"We're going to Chateau de Mont-Felix?" Scorpius managed to gasp before the four of them disappeared.

---

They were greeted by an old house elf who immediately fussed over the boy and Neville before ushering them all to a sitting room.

"You know this house?" Albus hissed at Scorpius who nodded.

"It was left for the family by one of Grandfather's friends, we used to spend a lot of time here when I was a child."

"Oh Merlin!" A man gasped as they entered, wrapping his arms around the mysterious boy. "Don't you ever do that again, Thomas, do you realize how worried I was!"

The boy, Thomas, sighed and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see Malfoy Manor," he whispered soothingly.

"I was with him, Draco, don't worry about it." Neville said, eying Scorpius and Albus.

Both boys gasped as they were finally able to see the man's face. There stood Mr. Draco Malfoy in all his glory. He was thinner than the one back home, his hair longer, and had dark rings under his eyes.

**TBC. **

**That's it for now. Second chapter I have written almost completely. But I want to make sure I have everything right before I post. Should be around next week, tops. **

**As always all types of feedback will be greatly welcomed.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really happy with all the enthusiasm you guys showed for this little piece of mine and I really think I will lose all your love with this chapter. B.K. you guessed right, of course this story is linked to that one which I will never finish... sort of. Love for you all and thank you so much for your comments, please enjoy this chapter while I prepare myself to be flamed like hell. **

**Chapter 02  
**

Scorpius stood frozen on his feet. His father, so proud, so elegant. His flawless father looked like a mess. He was obviously ill, malnourished and stressed. His hands were shaking as he pointed an accusing finger to stab Professor Longbottom's shoulder.

The blond boy was actually thankful Albus' hand found its way to his own again.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, Neville!" Draco snapped. "I should rip your legs with my own bare hands. Don't you ever take my boy away from me again! What if he had caught you?! Huh? What would you have done!"

"But... the library" Thomas tried to defend Neville. Draco turned to him in an instant.

"Don't you even dare, Thomas! You are grounded!!" Draco growled, tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't care about those stupid books, when will you get inside your hard head that you are so much important that that! I'd go mad if I lost you."

Thomas lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just wanted to make you happy."

Draco sighed.

"Stupid Gryffindor courage," he snapped, then his eyes landed of Albus and Scorpius. "Who are they?"

"We found them in the manor, they were calling out of you," Neville said seriously. "We were going to interrogate them but Aurors arrived."

"The resemblance is uncanny," Draco mussed as he rounded them.

Albus turned to Scorpius but the blond was too shocked to react. It must be really hard for him to see his father in such a state, specially fussing over a boy that was not him. Was this his brother? Or the child his father had in this reality?

It hurt nonetheless.

"We," Albus said then. "Mr. Malfoy, we are... I'm... "

"Father..." Scorpius whimpered, overwhelmed.

Draco's eyes widened.

"I beg you pardon?" he asked. Behind him, Thomas' eyes narrowed for a second.

"Who are you," he growled, wrapping a protective arm around Draco's shoulder.

"I... I am..." Scorpius swallowed, the Malfoy pride and stoicism his father and mother had taught him his whole life left the moment he was faced with his own father's ashen, slim face, the way those eyes he knew so well stared at him in distrust.

Albus frowned, tightening his grip on his classmate's hand.

"My name is Albus Potter, he is Scorpius Malfoy, we come from another reality."

Neville snorted.

"As if that was possible. I say you two are his spies."

Draco put a calm hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Great Grandfather Odysseus wrote on his memories that with a certain pentagram one could see different realities," he whispered, his eyes fixed on his supposed son's ones. "But he forbid anyone in the family from trying, the results could be disastrous. If you were there I would have stopped you."

"You tried," Albus winced. "But we were already on our way. We just wanted to see a world where we would not have been born."

It made sense, at least to Draco. He stared at them for a while and smiled sadly.

"You then," he said to Scorpius. "Are my son, right? You look like Astoria." Scorpius nodded slowly.

"That's my mother," he said.

Draco lowered his head.

"Then you must be Scorpius Hyperion, I always liked that name." he chuckled ruefully. "Had Thomas been born in different circumstances I would have named him that."

"As if he would have let you," Neville interrupted, taking a bottle of whiskey from a table. "You are not seriously buying their crap, are you Draco? Anyone with an alternative polijuice potion could look like you in your younger years, and this brat?" he snapped, pointing at Albus. "Come on! You can't be that gullible."

Albus growled low in his throat.

"We are not lying, we do come from another reality. We are both 16, Slytherin and we come from another world! You are Gryffindor's head of house there! You are our Herbology professor!!"

Draco narrowed his eyes then.

"Thomas, go to your room, set up the wards," he said slowly, his mistrust growing.

"As if I would have been Gryffindor's Head of House with him there, good one kid!" Neville aimed his wand.

Thomas did not move.

Scorpius stared at the boy, the way he looked different from him, but still had his nose, his hands, the same shape of his lips.

He clenched his hands.

"When you were five years old, you picked up a puppy and asked the house elves to keep it from grandfather," he said slowly, his eyes downcast. "You would go down to the kitchen all mornings to play with the puppy while grandfather Lucius was in the Ministry and grandmother Narcissa prepared another one of her tea parties. But great grandfather Abraxas found you and killed the puppy... he also threw a Crucio at you."

Draco's eyes widened.

Neville raised his wand.

Scorpius took a deep breath.

"The puppy's name was Aristides," he said. Neville snorted.

"Even I know about that dog," he snapped. "Good try though"

"Did you know then," the blond boy swallowed. "That Grandfather Lucius killed Great Grandfather Abraxas himself, with his own bare hands because he hurt you. He then took you in his arms and told you that you would always be more important than anything else, that he would protect you from harm's way until he died himself."

Neville turned to Draco then, still suspicious.

Draco's eyes were wide and tears were pooling in his eyes.

"Who told you that?" he asked weakly.

"Grandfather Lucius did, we were all spending the summer in France, right here in this room. He pulled me aside when you grounded me because I picked up a kitten and it gave me rabies."

"In your world... father and mother are ok?" Draco sat down, his eyes still wide.

Scorpius nodded.

"They moved to this house in 2012, said Britain had become a jail for them and they wanted some peace." When Draco kept silent, Scorpius gathered the courage to ask. "Where are they?"

It was Thomas who answered then, his own eyes downcast.

"They died sixteen years ago, in Azkaban. Them, Uncle Severus, Aunt Poppy. They all died in prison."

Albus knew immediately that something had gone very wrong in this world if the one person he was named after, that had supposedly died, had gone to Azkaban with Madame Pomfrey and died there with the Malfoys.

"What about my parents?" he asked. "Where are my dad and my mom?"

Neville turned to him then.

"You are Ginny's kid, right?" he asked. Albus nodded.

Draco lowered his eyes.

Silence reigned for a moment.

"Draco, why don't you go to bed for a while?" The taller man said. "Thomas must be tired, why don't you two lay down? I'll deal with the new brats."

"Neville," Draco said. "Don't hurt my son, or his friend..." Slowly he got up and took Thomas' hand in his.

"Don't worry about it, Dragon, I'll just chat with them and wake you up in an hour, sounds good?"

Thomas stared at them for a while before smiling weakly.

"Let's go to sleep, then we can get to know my little brother better, ok?" he suggested as he dragged Draco up the stairs.

Scorpius knew they would be sleeping in the main bedroom, where his parents used to stay while in the house.

Once they were alone, Neville dragged two chairs and served both boys a glass of whiskey each. His face was twisted in a grim frown as he drank straight from the bottle. Scorpius sat and took his glass but Albus remained standing, his eyes fixed on the older man.

"You didn't answer my question," he stated seriously.

"I'm trying to think of a way to break the news to you, kiddo," Neville answered as he lit a cigarette. Scorpius stared at him for a moment, trying to guess what had happened that changed their sweet professor into this jaded, angry man before them.

"Be Gryffindor blunt, I'm used to it from my brother James."

"Ah, right, James Sirius," Neville rolled his eyes. "So you were the second born?"

"Professor Longbottom..." Albus growled threateningly. Neville eyed him for a few seconds, his eyes cold.

"Your mother died, kid, she was pregnant with her first child and fell from the Astronomy Tower," he finally snapped.

Albus' eyes widened in shock. So James had not been born either? All three of them did not exist?

Scorpius tugged on his hand to make him sit, his arm going immediately around his shoulder for comfort. He didn't actually dare to ask about his own mother, as it was obvious his father had not married her.

"What about Grandma and the rest of my family?"

"Kid, you don't really want to..." Neville began.

"ANSWER ME!" Albus growled.

The man sighed.

"Both your grandparents died too, a few moths after Ginny. Percy was found floating in the Thames, Charlie and George are missing. Bill ran away to America with his family and Ron is actually residing in Azkaban." And just before he could see the question in Scorpius' eyes, he lowered his head and said. "Just before you ask, all the Greengrass family is there too, most of the Slytherin in our year are..."

Albus started to shake, feeling ill.

Scorpius shook his head.

"Why?" he asked. "What did they do? What is happening to this world? Why is my father so sick and why are you living here?"

"That would be because of me," Thomas said as he made his way down from the stairs. "Sorry, Uncle Neville, I couldn't just leave my little brother alone." Slowly, reluctantly even, he stood before both boys and bowed respectfully, the same way Draco had taught Scorpius how to bow. "My name is Thomas Marvollo Malfoy," he said then. "It is a pleasure to meet you two."

Albus gapped at him.

"You are named after Voldemort?!" he screamed, pointing at him. Thomas nodded.

"Never piss a Malfoy off or you get the sarcastic naming of a baby," Neville sighed, offering a chair for Thomas.

"What the hell is happening here!" Scorpius said, his eyes fixed on his 'brother'.

"He's gone mad with power," Neville growled back. "We all disregarded the prophesy and what effect it would have on his mind. None of us saw it coming until Ron was dragged to Azkaban because all of this mess was obviously his fault," he snorted.

Albus was starting to get mad, this twisted reality had to really be a joke.

"What prophesy, isn't Voldemort dead?"

Thomas sighed.

"He was killed on 1997, that's not the prophesy we are talking about."

"Then what prophesy?" Scorpius asked.

Thomas closed his eyes.

"On the night of the full blue moon, both enemy and beloved shall meet in passion. From their fruit will the Dark Lord raise and only their strength will balance out the hate of the Bulgarian Lion. Beware of the father, for if you separate them, darkness will conquer his soul and grief shall spread among all wizarding kind." he recited, his voice trembling.

Albus clenched his hand around Scorpius.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that the moment Thomas was conceived the new Dark Lord was awoken," Neville said. "But we were too blind to see it coming."

"This Bulgarian Lion person?"

"No," Thomas sighed. "That would be me."

"I don't understand," Scorpius said. "If you are the Bulgarian Lion that would mean-" he didn't get to finish, however, when a loud explosion rocked the whole house. Smoke filled the little room they were in and fire started to spread quickly around them.

"NEVILLE!" Draco screamed as he ran to them. "THE WARDS WERE BREACHED!"

"ALL STAND BACK!" Neville roared as he put all three boys behind him. Draco took out his wand and pointed at the entrance too, but Scorpius could see that, unlike Professor Longbottom's, his father's hand was shaking lightly.

"Well, well, well, it seems you really came to this nest of snakes, beloved." A cold voice mocked as a tall shadow approached them among the smoke.

"Thomas, go to the fireplace slowly. You know where to go, take your brothers with you." The blond boy nodded.

"Thomas?" the voice mocked. "Oh, that's right. It's the name you decided to give the child, didn't you, Draco?"

Albus gasped as the shadow became finally visible through the fire and smoke.

"... D... Dad?" he whispered in shock.

A tall, muscular Harry Potter grinned darkly, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

"I liked James Sirius better," he chuckled, his wand raised. "It would have been a wonderful name for my son."

Albus gapped, turning to the blond boy. This was... his brother James?

Draco took a step back.

"Yes, a great name for my son..." Harry mussed, his wicked smile still in place. "Such a shame he has to die, don't you think, my love? Avada Ke-"

"STUPEFY!!" cried Neville at the same time.

Draco raised his wand too.

"THOMAS, GO NOW!!" he cried, forcing a barrier between them and the green eyed man.

Thomas nodded, moving a few stones in the fireplace revealing ancient runes. Frantically he bit on his thumb and spilled his blood on them.

Light filled the room for a second.

... and then, they disappeared before Harry's eyes.

** TBC.**

**Ooook, please raise your hand all of you who hate me for stopping there? =w= hope I don't get crucified for this. *shrugs* Comments anyone?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I like the way this chapter came out, it is slow. I know but the ending of the story is coming near and I really wanted to explain as much as I could before moving to our little first climax. And yes, I plan for two of them before I close this fic.**

Hope you all enjoy it and please don't try to kill me for this.

As always, all types of encouragement are most welcomed.

Chapter 03  
  
Albus landed on his back into an old, run down room, the stench of moss and confinement thick in the air. He still felt grateful, though, when his hand clenched around Scorpius.

Apparently his dorm mate had not released him.

"Is everyone ok?" Draco asked, gasping. Albus saw that his pale skin had paled even further and his long fingered hands shook uncontrollably. Neville was by his side in a second.

"Thomas, bring a chair!" the older man barked. "Draco, take a deep breath, come on, another one."

Thomas dragged a small chair to the older man who carefully maneuvered the almost hysterical blond man into it.

"Draco, calm down, it's ok, we are safe." Albus observed as the head of the Malfoy family almost broke down in front of him. Slowly he turned to Scorpius, whose eyes had gone wide in shock, he guessed he had never seen his father in such a state. Carefully, he tightened his grip on the other's hand, refusing to let go.

He swallowed and narrowed his eyes.

"You said Thomas was your son," he said gently, earning a glare from Professor Longbottom. "You said that he was a Malfoy, but Dad said he is my brother James, what is going on in this world."

Neville growled low on his throat.

"Listen you brat," he started, but Draco's hand in his shoulder stopped him.

"It's ok, Neville, he is confused and deserves to know what happened." Slowly, almost reluctantly, the blond man turned to him, his eyes still frantic. "Thomas is my son, young man, but unfortunately he's also Harry's."

Scorpius felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You mean..." he whimpered.

Draco nodded.

"I never said I was Thomas' father," he said softly, almost ashamed of himself. "I gave birth to him in this very house, sixteen years ago."

"That's impossible!" Albus argued ardently. "That would mean that you and dad... that you two." he stopped, afraid of the answer in the older man's eyes.

"Neville, go and set up a room for Thomas," Draco said gently, his eyes downcast. "The comfrontation must have tired him out." For the first time, both Albus and Scorpius stared at Thomas, whose whole frame shook gently and small gasps escaped his lips, one of his hands was holding onto his forehead, where a little dribble of blood ran down his skin.

"I'm ok, mother," the boy panted. "I just need to get some air."

Neville stared at the two Malfoys before sighing.

"Let's go, Tommy, you better rest," he grunted, before taking the boy in his arms and walking to a separated room.

"Explain what happened, father," Scorpius said as soon as they were alone. "Please tell me what the fuck happened here." Albus gasped softly, it was very seldom that the other slytherin cursed, and it meant he was beyond himself. Very slowly he guided the other boy to a chair in front of Mr. Malfoy and sat with him.

Draco stared at them for a moment and sighed, one pale hand running through his messy silver hair.

"It happened during the war, actually. Almost two months before Voldermort was killed," he began, his voice distant. "He had taken over Malfoy manor, daily torturing father and mother for my failure. I overheard Aunt Bellatrix telling the Dark Lord about the hidden chamber she had arranged, that would only open to blood of the Ancient House of Black," a grim line curled the man's lips. "I didn't have to think twice, I managed to slip a portkey into my parent's cell, and told them about it. Mother said: "Number 12, Grimauld Place" and disappeared with father."

Albus' eyes were wide, his teeth clenched, this his dad had not told them.

Draco sighed.

"It hurt like hell, opening the chamber, but I did it. Took everything I found inside and ran for a fireplace before anyone noticed my parents were gone. Potter hexed me the moment I appeared, but as soon as he saw what I had he ignored me completely. I told them I wanted to help, that I needed to stop that madman as much as they did. It took a while but while father and mother were safe in France, I decided to work for the Order as their resident Potions Master.

That meant I had to work very closely with Potter and his friends, developing different potions that might dissolve those damned horcruxes into oblivion. Potter and I became... close, I guess."

Scorpuis shook his head lightly, unable to believe what his father had told him. He had heard stories about the war, always the official version, the one where he had only met Mr. Potter in Malfoy Manor during the war and then in Hogwarts, this was new.

It made sense to Albus, though. He had seen the almost barren rooms in Grimauld Place where the cauldrons and broken potion bottles laid. He had asked his father about it, but the man just shook his head sadly and replied he would tell him when he was older.

Now he was hearing the story from Mr. Malfoy's lips.

"After the Last Battle, I woke up in St. Mungos. Potter was by my side. We kissed, it was like fire, like nothing I had ever felt. Ginny Weasley tried to hex me, but Potter defended me. I thought it had been a thing of the moment, we were alive, the war was over. He corrected me, stating he wanted a date, maybe more. We became an item as soon as I left the hospital." A bitter laugh erupted from Mr. Malfoy's lips then, his downcast eyes losing their shine.

"I was young, I had never felt like that before. It was like everything in the world would be alright because he was by my side. He was so full of plans, nothing like being a Quidditch Player or an Auror, he wanted to marry, have a house, children. He wanted so many children. I told him it would be quite hard for me to give him that, and if he was ok, I would be ok with adopting some children. There were many war orphans after all. He just smiled and said that he would be happy anyway. I was a fool to believe him." Slowly, almost reluctantly, Draco's hand traveled to his midsection, his fingers caressing the area lightly.

"Turns out he had planned this all along, and had told the healers at St. Mungos that while they worked on me they should perform a little spell we had planned on having anyway. A hermaphrodite spell. Before I knew it I was pregnant and he feigned shock like a fucking pro. I believed his crap about miracles and just stood there, father told me it was suspicious, even Madam Pomfrey was skeptic, but I was in love. Then Weasley came with that stupid prophesy of his." Albus frowned.

"Uncle Ron?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"He told Harry he had read it in the Ministry while they were cleaning. That he should be wary of me, maybe I was just using him to get my master back from the dead. I scoffed at the notion. But Harry..." Draco took a deep breath. "He started thinking about it, really thinking. Before a month had gone by he told me that it was quite likely that his connection to the dark lord was still acting, and that just to be sure, I had to abort the baby." Scorpius gapped, Albus couldn't believe his own ears.

"You didn't," the blond boy whimpered.

"Of course I didn't!" Draco snapped. "It's the most hideous sin to kill a child, much less our own! I refused, I said he was been stupid. He took out his wand. I only had time to get to the fire place before he attacked. I went to Bulgaria, the Lestranges had a little cottage there that was passed onto the Malfoys after Aunt Bella died. I was alone then, scared, penniless. I gave birth to Thomas right in this spot, cursing the man that had driven me to this." Crystaline tears made their way down Malfoy's cheeks, his eyes were cold, but his lips couldn't stop trembling.

"Severus came a few weeks later, helped me a little and then warned me never to go back to Britain, and that I would never, ever try to contact them again, no matter what. I nodded and swore on my blood I would obey. I trusted Professor Snape with my life," he whispered, bitting his lips to control the distress the memories brought him. "Neville appeared at my doorsteps a few years later. Harry had gone mad with paranoia, he took over everything, claiming that Voldemort was back and he would be able to feel him, save the wizarding world again. He imprisoned each and every detractor, killed some even. By then Father, Mother, Severus... everyone was dead, trying to protect us. Neville and I moved to Italy for a while, we thought we could start over there. He found us, we ran... it has been like that for years."

Scorpius swallowed.

"Then, he thinks that the child you two had, is Voldemort's reincarnation?" he asked softly. Draco nodded.

"That's how he interpreted the prophesy. We think that he has become the next Dark Lord himself, but he's too far gone to notice it. It's a game of cat and mouse now. Neville and I prepare Thomas, so that when he finally catches up to us, he can defend himself."

Albus lowered his head. Unable to actually believe his dad, his dorky, playful, understanding dad could become a Dark Lord. But he had seen him already, with his menacing eyes and twisted smirking mouth, his wand raised to strike upon them. Not caring at all that he had Scorpius were in the house too.

Scorpius rose from his chair and embraced his father. Tears were running down his cheeks too, he wanted to be strong for his father, he wanted to protect him. But the deafeat with which his proud father spoke shook him. His father knew he was going to day soon, he knew he would have to give his life to protect his child.

Somehow he knew the powerful man before him would do exactly the same for him. And he felt guilty as well as grateful. He had never understood the extent of his father's love for him until he saw it from the outside.

"I want to help, father," he whispered gently, kissing his father's head. Draco stared at him for a moment, a bitter smile twisting his lips.

"No you don't, son," he answered gently, almost brokenly. "You two will go home and forget you ever saw this world, love your father there and respect Mr. Potter and his family. There is nothing you two can do for us."

"But father!" Scorpius tried to argue. The older Malfoy glared at him coldly and stood.

"I said no. Tonight we will go to Upsala and I'll draw the pentagram myself," he snapped. "Now, both of you grab a room and go to bed, you'll need to rest." Without any further encouragement the older man left the small sitting room, his ashen face marred by a deep frown as he left, his long silver hair dancing behind him as he walked.

Albus frowned, even in such a state, Mr. Malfoy managed to frighten him. And of course he did not miss Scorpius' hand in his own.

"We should do as he says," he whispered finally. "Our parents must be worried about us."

"Wait," Scorpius said, his eyes fixed on the fireplace. "Help me out with this, will you?" The boy pulled as much ashes as he could from the fireplace and spread them onto the wooden floor.

"What are you doing?" Albus asked while kneeling by his side. The blond boy sighed and started to write with his index finger on the floor.

"The night of the full moon..." he whispered. "What did it say again?" The brunet blinked.

"You mean, that prophesy?" he asked, kneeling by the blond. Scorpius nodded.

"There is something bothering me about that prophesy, you know what Professor Binns said, the prophesy always is marked by the way it is read, so... maybe there is another reading to it."

Albus nodded then, finally seeing the logic behind the other boy's thoughts.

"It's the night of the full blue moon," he corrected, writing. Scorpius nodded.

"Thanks Merlin then for your memory, Albus," he congratulated as the other boy wrote the full prophesy. "On the night of the full blue moon, both enemy and beloved shall meet in passion. From their fruit will the Dark Lord raise and only their strength will balance out the hate of the Bulgarian Lion. Beware of the father, for if you separate them, darkness will conquer his soul and grief shall spread among all wizarding kind." he read out loud.

Albus snorted.

"We already know the Bulgarian Lion is Thomas," he said as he wrote some notes. "He doesn't look very hateful to me..." Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"Well, his own father is trying to kill him, maybe he's not that hateful now, but will be... Humm their strength, more than one person... could it be our fathers? As in together?"

"To me this whole thing speaks of your father and mine together, see?" Albus asked as he pointed to a certain line. "Here they are called enemy and beloved, which would mean they loved eachother even when they were on opposite sides of the war, and here, see this? Beware of the father, to me this is quite clear." The blond looked at him, an eyebrow rising elegantly.

"And what would your brilliant interpretation be, oh, Divination Master?" he asked, sarcastically.

Albus sighed.

"Your dad and mine loved eachother for a while, and if they did have sex they would get a kid, however a Dark Lord could raise from the conception, I mean, both of them are quite powerful, imagine the magical level Thomas must have, if they staid together, they could balance the hate inside Thomas and keep him sane and... not dark-lordish, but if they separated, dad would go wacko and he would become a dark lord," he explained, quite proud of himself.

Scorpios sighed.

"No wonder you were Professor Trelawny's pet," he mocked, staring at the words on the floor. "I don't know, something doesn't sit right with me. To me there are two dark lords in this prophesy, one would be Thomas and the other your Dad... but there is no probability in this one, it says Thomas IS the Dark Lord, but it doesn't say anything about a new..." he stopped suddenly, his face paling, his blood freezing. "Oh, Merlin..." he whispered.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Albus asked concernedly.

"So, you figured it out, little brother," a soft voice mocked from behind them. "I didn't think you would try to dig more into that prophesy, I'm quite awed at the two of you."

Slowly, reluctantly, both boys turned to stare at the slightly older blond boy, who was casually leaning on the doorway.

Scorpius took a step back.

"You mean..." he said carefully. "You mean he was actually right, it IS you," Albus stared between them in confusion.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked, taking hold of Scorpius' hand again, not really sure why.

Thomas stared at their joined hands and smirked.

"Let's go outside, it wouldn't do that mother or uncle Neville heard us," he stated as he opened the door. "Come on, I don't bite."

Scorpius felt the hold on his hand tighten as their older "brother"'s eyes turned deep red.

It really was HIM after all.  
**  
TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really don't want to say a thing now, read the Author's note at the end though. **

**Chapter 04**

Albus and Scorpius followed Thomas through the gardens until they came into a small, moonlit clearing. Neither of them would admit t, but the fact that they had the other's hand in their own helped them greatly to keep their cool.

Each didn't want to scare the other.

Albus' eyes were fixed on Thomas, who kept a wide, almost twisted smile in his face, but his shoulders were tense and squared. The boy didn't really understand how this blond bastard could look so much like his father at times and like Mr. Malfoy at others.

He must be mocking them.

From what he had heard from his father, if the young man before him was really… him… then he was actually capable of…

"Here we are," Thomas announced as soon as he found a comfortable spot among the grass to sit on. "Take a sit please."

Albus did so, only because he had found a rock big enough to hide behind should anything happen. He didn't trust this bastard that had taken his older brother's place.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was not really going to sit, but his hand still tightly clenched with Albus' dragged him down with the boy.

Thomas stared at both boys with a small smile on his face. Maybe his parents had looked like that, when they had that age.

Maybe Harry would have really made sure Draco sat behind him, safely protected with his own body, just like Albus did. He idly wondered if Scorpius noticed.

He doubted it somehow.

He shook his head slowly. It wasn't really his thing… to think about what ifs…

He had learned from them…

"Start talking, Riddle," Albus growled, cracking his knuckles.

Thomas chuckled.

"The living image of your mother, I see, dear boy. Very well. I guess I owe you two as much, since we are brothers now."

Albus wanted to retort but Scorpius stopped him with a soft gesture of his hand. Thomas seemed pleased.

"We are listening," Scorpius stated, his face blank.

Thomas stared at them for a few seconds before sighing deeply. It wasn't really how he had imagined he would have to reveal his little secret. He still needed Harry's agonizing corpse and a band of mocking minions.

"It was a stupid idea to begin with," he started suddenly. "I knew there was attraction between Potter and the Malfoy brat, there had always been. I knew that it was their union that had given Potter the strength to defeat me, I wasn't that stupid."

Scorpius frowned.

"Father and Mr. Potter became a couple after you were defeated," he pointed out. Thomas shook his head, his smile grim.

"Yes, they did, but the team-work, the concern… all those hidden feelings. They focused on eachother and their magic linked. I had never seen something like that. Stupid prophesy, as always it was right about me dying."

"Then there was a prophesy of your return," Albus said. Thomas nodded, a sarcastic snort leaving his nose.

"I'm an heir of the ancient blood," he explained. "There must be a prophesy of me farting somewhere." Thomas raised his green eyes and met his little brothers' confused ones. "It's an old decree, from the times of Merlin. Us, heirs of the ancient blood, have an enormous amount of power. The great Merlin decided we couldn't be trusted, the choices of our lives made us dangerous. He created many prophesies to dictate our lives, the way we would live them, whether we could be defeated or not, and by whom."

"You mean, Merlin wanted my father to kill you?" Albus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so," Thomas shrugged. "Unfortunately for all of us, Merlin died and the predicted number of heirs rose. Some of his followers decided to continue his work, but they didn't have the discipline needed soon my ancestors were written performing devious acts and genocides, which suited the seers' perspectives."

Albus' eyes were wide, his skin paling.

Scorpius remained expressionless, his eyes set on Thomas' form.

"When did you learn of this?" he asked.

"Grindewall told me before the last battle," he sighed. "The old man said was the heir of another of the old families, that he had been researching how to break the prophetic cycle when Albus defeated him." He scoffed a little, his eyes downcast. "I killed the fool, he thought he could actually make me believe that crap. I mean, at the time all those felt like my own ideas."

"But then I was on the floor, dying… and I thought. Even if there is a prophesy about my coming back, I can maybe twist it, make it something that can protect me. I saw Potter run towards the Malfoy brat and I thought, those two could protect me." Albus and Scorpius had fallen silent, completely different from eachother at each word they heard.

Albus' expression changed whenever he received another piece of information. His hands clenching and unclenching around Scorpius'. The blond boy, on the other hand, kept his cool at all moments, the only indication he was listening was the gentle flutter of his eyelashes as he blinked.

"So you cursed our bloodlines," Scorpius surmised. "That way, should a Potter and a Malfoy join, you would be reincarnated."

Thomas nodded.

"I never thought Harry Potter himself would have a child with Mother… I mean, with Draco, I thought that maybe I would be their grandson, or maybe I would be back and they would die. I wanted to deny that these prophesies ruled my life!"

"But they didn't. You are as bound as always by these prophesies and as such, even if you want to, you can't go back to the way you were, isn't it?" Scorpius continued, his eyes cold. "The worst part is, you know the prophesy in itself is not the one that is stopping you, it's just that you can't do it. He has destroyed your Dark Lord self and you can't and don't want to go back, as much as you deny it."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Thomas snapped. Scorpius smirked, looking remarkably like his father, but his hand tightened around Albus' relying the message that he was scared shitless and taking a chance.

"Don't I?" he asked. "I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at us. You are not as careful as you used to be, if I could see right through you."

"SHUT UP!" the older blond snapped, standing up. "What can you know, you who had everything you ever wanted, your luxurious life at Malfoy Manor, your daddy and mummy tucking you into bed every night. Admiration and awe wherever you went." He spat, then, viciously handling his wand. "How could you two possibly know!"

"Watch it, Tom," Albus hissed, his wand out in a second. Only Scorpius remained calm, it seemed.

"I'll send you both back home, you should be grateful for the lives you have, kiss and embrace your parents and cry like babies because they can kiss you back. Because you can go to bed and know everything you know will be there tomorrow!"

"How can you say-!" Albus growled, eyes aflame. Scorpius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Albus, don't. He can kill us without a second thought, can't he?"

"What is that supposed to mean, brat. Do you actually think that-" he was really going to punish those little brats that had everything and gambled away with their lives anyway. They had to understand! He was ready to curse them into next week, consequences be damned, when a sound scream broke the stillness of the garden.

"STUPEFY!"

All three boys were almost grateful or heir little quarrel, for the attack found them standing, wands drawn and ready to react.

As one, they jumped out of the way of the spell and raised their wands at the mysterious attacker.

Or not so mysterious actually.

Thomas' eyes widened as the man walked out of the shadows, clapping his hands politely.

"Quick reflexes, boy, I thought I had you for a second," Harry laughed as he approached them. Thomas pointed his wand at him, his hands shaking.

"How did you know…" he whimpered. "How did you manage to-"

"Enter?" spat Harry. "It was almost too easy. I've been following you three around for a while. Pinpointing all the hideouts you had. Then I posted Aurors on each and cornered you in France. As soon as the Aurors waiting here heard you come out of the house I was notified. As for your wards…" the older man waved a hand dismissibly. "I just had to prove I was a blood relative of yours and they let me through. You should have been more careful, Tom."

"Go away, Harry," Thomas sighed. "Leave us alone."

"As if that would happen!" the man growled. "You took everything I have ever loved from me once, and then you just had to come back and do it all over again, didn't you? Well, this time I'm not going to let you take my family. I'll kill you right now and Draco will be free of the curse you put on him, we'll be together again. We'll have a real baby, just him and me… and you will rot in hell with Neville."

That surprised Thomas.

"What does Uncle Neville have to do with this!" he snapped. "This is between you and me, Harry!"

"Oh, but it's not!" Harry grinned. "This is between Draco and myself. You and Neville had no right to try to get us apart. You think I haven't seen them? The way he stands too close to my husband? How he touches him, how he tries to take MY place? That traitor will go down to hell with you! EXPELIARMUS!"

"STUPEFY!"

Meanwhile, Albus tiptoed towards Scorpius, his eyes all the time trained on his father's insane face. It wouldn't do to attract attention to themselves.

Immediately the blond took hold of his hand, his features relaxing lightly.

"What do you think," he asked Scorpius.

The other boy had this faraway glaze in his eyes that told his friend he was formulating equations in his head to find a way to get them all out of danger. He usually looked like that whenever they were out of the Slytherin dorms after curfew and they could easily hear Mr. Filch coming at them.

The single memory brought hope to his heart.

"Alright, Mastermind!" grinned Albus. "Any idea?"

"I'm trying to create different scenarios in my head," whispered Scorpius. "All variants are in there, but I can't get us all three out, the loses are always getting in the way."

"What do you mean, loses?"

"Out come no good," Scorpius winced, using the same phrase his father used whenever he had to give extremely bad news to his son.

Unfortunately for Scorpius, that would be his gravest mistake.

Harry heard that voice, those words, and turned to them.

"Draco?" he asked, confused. Then his eyes landed on Albus and grew angry. "What is this, Tom? Your new Death Eaters? And you even made them look like us. What's wrong, Tommy dearest, missed daddy and mummy too much?"

Thomas' eyes widened, his concentration flaking.

Harry's expeliarmus ripped his wand from his hand.

Scorpius gripped his wand tighter.

"He can't do it," he whispered to Albus. "He really can't do it. We have to help him."

"I've got news for you, little Tommy," hissed Harry viciously. "Daddy and Mummy will never love you, and you know why? Because you don't deserve to be loved, you monster. You deserve to suffer now and ever."

With a satisfied laugh, Harry pointed his wand straight at the boy's heart.

"You should have stayed dead, Tommy boy, now daddy will send you back where you belong. AVADA KEDABRA!"

Green light filled the little clearing, the same color of Harry's and Thomas' eyes. Reflecting its glow in the lone tear that made its way down Thomas' ivory cheek. It blinded Albus and Scorpius as they ran into action, they twin cries of distress.

"THOMAS!!"

"BROTHER!"

"TOM!"

The green glow brightened as it hit its target and then disappeared. Leaving them all in darkness.

**To be continued. **

**A/N: *hiding behind a WWII bunker* Now I guess I just have to wait for the people with torches and pitchforks to come for me, don't I? I'm sorry I cut if off like this, but I've been thinking for a while of the plot I have in my head, and I think the next chapter will be the last, or maybe the one before last. I will try to update as soon as I can., but it will all depend on your enthusiasm. And remember, as soon as I finish this story I will return to The Raise of the Deathly Hallows. So stay tuned!! And don't forget to review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As I promised, last chapter of this little story of mine. Though the reception this story had is quite disappointing compared to the others I can guess that most readers would be a little put out by the topics treated in this story, so I won't complain about it. **

**I still thank you all who were patient enough and encouraging in your reviews and I hope you gius will enjoy the end. Now I'm off to write some more Anima's. Kisses!!**

**Chapter 05**

Everyone covered their eyes as the green light blinded them. Albus reached with his arms and embraced Scorpius, hiding him with his body, afraid to lose him.

The blond immediately wrapped his arms around Albus' neck, his eyes shut tightly, hiding his face on the other's neck. Neither of them had seen a killing curse before and the sole glow of it frightened them to the core.

The clearing stood in silence as the curse disappeared. Albus was shivering lightly, his hands clenched around Scorpius' robes.

Timidly, the black haired boy opened an eye, trying to check their condition.

"NO!" someone screamed, startling both boys. Each turned to stare slowly, just after making sure the other was completely unharmed.

Albus heard Scorpius gasp and fall to his knees, his hands covering his mouth as he whimpered pitifully. The other boy followed his tear-stained gaze towards the others, internally feared whatever had made someone as controlled and independent as Scorpius Malfoy to tear up within seconds.

He was hard pressed to admit that his friend's cool had always had a calming effect on him.

Another wail of anguish made him flinch, this time coming from his own mouth as he finally found the spot his blond friend was staring at.

Thomas was on the floor, now, his face pale and stricken, tears were still rolling down his cheeks from his wide, unfocused eyes. Both of his hands were laying at his sides, unmoving, still.

Slowly, Albus fell to his knees, his arms instantly reaching for the sobbing Scorpius. Cradling his gently and caressing his hair. Trying to calm a boy who would be inconsolable now. Hell, his own eyes were full of tears that refused to go away.

Scorpius hands clenched on his arms, tightly clinging to him in order to gain of semblance of control. His eyes, however, never strayed from Thomas' body nor Harry's shaking body, who had, also fallen to the floor.

Heavy steps alerted Albus of another presence in the clearing. A strong hand came down to his shoulder and squeezed gently. The boy looked up, almost grateful to tear his eyes from the heart-breaking scene, to stare at Neville's anguished face.

The older man's eyes were full of despair and fat tears made their way down his hardened face.

His own eyes were set onto Thomas.

"He always knew," he whispered brokenly. "He said he was going to make it better this time. That even though his life had been ruined by that madman twice, he would get his revenge in true Slytherin fashion. He would love Tom like no one else had ever done, he would teach him love, loyalty, honor. He would spoil the monster's plans from the inside."

Albus stared, wide eyed.

"So, he didn't really love Thomas?" he asked weakly.

Neville shook his head.

"Of course he loved his son," he corrected. "More than anything in this world, more than himself, actually. Draco always chose Thomas over anyone else." The man's eyes fell to his feet, his tears constantly falling to the floor. "I wished so much he would include me into his heart," he whispered. "A selfish part of me wanted to be like Thomas to him, to be loved. I wanted my own place in his life. But even though he always smiled at me, always took my hand when he felt insecure... I knew Thomas would always come first. How I hated Harry then, how I hated them both. I thought: If Voldemort had chosen me then, this boy would be our son, Draco would be mine."

"He wouldn't have been Mr. Malfoy otherwise," Albus spat, his green eyes glaring at the older man.

Neville sighed bitterly.

"And I wouldn't have loved him as much if he wasn't," he admitted. Slowly he shook his head, his hand wiping his tears away. "In the end, as always, he chose them over me."

Albus swallowed thickly and turned once more to Thomas, his arms tightening around Scorpius.

"You are awfully calm, Professor," he whispered bitterly.

Neville snorted.

"I've had years to prepare for this moment, it happened just like I knew it would," he choked a sob.

Harry's lips let out a choked breath, his eyes wide as he shook uncontrollably, his wand laid forgotten a few meters away, where he had thrown it in a vain attempt to stop his curse.

"No..." he whimpered. "No, no, no, no, no, no." A hand came to his hair, tugging forcefully, slipping rapidly into hysteria. "No, Draco..."

On top of Thomas' body, dimly illuminated by the moonlight, eerie, almost ethereal in its paleness... laid Draco's lips body. The only indication that the blond man was real was the mud stains on his feet and knees, a clear indication he had run with all his might to get there in time.

To catch the curse before it hit his beloved son.

To save the life on the one person that had ruined his life twice but that he loved more than life itself.

To give his last gift of love to the one boy who had taken everything he was and changed it into something completely different and new altogether.

The son that had stolen his heart by just existing.

Even now, that Thomas' shocked, unfocussed eyes tried to find any sign of life in his mother, the only thing he could concentrate was the small smile the older blodn had stretched into his cold lips.

"Mother," the boy finally whimpered, his shaking hands coming to rest on his head. "Mother, you idiot... I was supposed to die... "

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, you are right..." Harry said in a daze. "You were supposed to die and the curse you had on him would break, he would have been so happy, he would have ran to my arms, we would be together again."

Thomas' arms wrapped around his mother's corpse, rocking back and forth while resting his head onto the other man's shoulder.

"Mummy," he broke down finally. "Mummy, don't leave me. I need you, mummy! MUMMY!!"

"LET HIM GO!" Harry cried. "DON'T TOUCH MY DRACO!"

"STAY AWAY, POTTER!!" Thomas growled, his eyes wild. "YOU WERE THE WORST THING THAT HAPPENED TO BOTH OF US!! LEAVE US ALONE!!"

Harry grabed his wand, his sanity long gone as he stared into his beloved's dead eyes.

"You brat, this is all your fault!! I will-"

"You'll what?! WHAT!??!" Thomas grinned twistedly, his red eyes still spilling tears. "You'll kill me? GO AHEAD! SHOOT!!" he sobbed. "SEE IF YOU DARE TO SHOOT ME!! MY MOTHER SAVED ME!! MAKE ME ANOTHER FUCKING BOY WHO LIVED, HARRY!!! TRY AND KILL ME!!"

Harry's wand shook as his hand picked it up.

"It was not a sacrifice of love, you monster. You forced love into him."

"Then try and kill me," the boy begged. "If you really think he didn't love me, I dare you. Try! SEND THE KILLING CURSE AT ME!!! YOU'LL SEE HOW MUCH HE LOVED ME!!! MORE THAN HE WILL EVER LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOURSELF!!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!"

"SIR!" a group of hooded Aurorsa appeared, their wands drawn.

"Look at what he did to my love," Harry whimpered, his eyes wide and mad. All the Aurors looked a the blond boy holding onto the man's corpse and then stared at eachother with doubt.

"Sir, is that...?" An auror started, only to be interrupted by another one.

"Albus?" another hooded figure called. "ALBUS! SCORPIUS!"

The black haired boy's tears finally fell as he recognized that voice.

"Dad...?" he whimpered. "DAD!! OVER HERE!!!" The hooded man ran towards both boys.

"What is going on here, Albus, are you two ok?" he questioned as he embraced them. "I appeared in an auror group saying they were finally going to kill Voldemort and then I heard the screaming and.." his eyes slid over to Draco's corpse. "Is that Malfoy?"

"So, this is your father, kid?" Neville asked bitterly. Harry removed his hood and stared wide eyed at the muscular and hard man his friend had become.

"Nev?" he asked in shock, his eyes never straying from the scar on the man's face that resembled his own.

"Take then home, Harry," Neville sighed. "They don't deserve this world."

"Professor Longbottom..." Albus whispered, his arms still wrapped tightly around Scorpius.

"Say hi to me there, ok? Maybe I'll be braver about my feelings if you show me some of this world." The man grinned bitterly before standing up and drawing his wand.

"No, what about you, what about Tom," Scorpius sobbed.

"We'll put an end to this," Neville answered, his eyes locked with Harry's. "I like you better this way, Harry, please don't change ever." With a war cry, Neville ran towards Thomas, blasting Aurors away as he went to retrieve the boy and the corpse of the one he loved.

Harry stared at his alter self barking orders, his eyes devoid of any sanity as he comanded them to retrieve his Draco from the traitors.

"Let's go," he whispered finally before tracing a pentagrame with his wand.

Albus' and Scorpius' eyes stayed locked onto Thomas as he took a wand from a falled auror and stood, but not fast enough to avoid Harry's second killing curse, but before either of them could see the outcome of such attack the world blurred around them and the little moonlit clearing became the musty dungeon at Malfoy Manor once more.

Harry had not released them for a second before another pair of arms wrapped around both boys, a sobbing voice almost shrieking in hysteria for them to never try something as dangerous again.

Albus and Scorpius stared at the blond man, alive and healthy that scoded them before launched themselves at his arms and crying bitterly into his chest.

"FATHER!!" Scropius whimpered, his whole body shaking. "Father! You are ok! Father it was horrible and you... and you... don't ever leave me, Dad!!"

Draco blinked for a second before wrapping both boys tightly in his arms and staring questioningly at Potter.

Harry shrugged, a little shaken himself.

"When I arrived there was a group of Aurors waiting for a signal to irrupt and kill Voldemort, so I infiltrated them, hoping the boys were around. But when I got to them..." he thought about it for a second. "A boy who looked like you was on the floor, he was hugging your corpse."

Draco's eyes widened.

No wonder his son was so afraid.

"Scorpius, son, look at me..." he whispered genltuy, running a hand over his hair. "Son, look, I'm ok, I'm not going anywhere."

"We thought you would never come back, Mr. Malfoy!" Albus cried, his own hands grasping the man's robes. "Thomas was heart broken, he thougt you didn't love him and... you did, and you jumped over the curse for him and. It was horrible!"

Draco put a hand on the other boy's hair as well as he sighed.

"Boys, look at me, come on," he smiled genlty. "That spellbook always takes the caster into the worst possible scenario, that why I didn't want you to use it."

Scorpis raised tear filled eyes to his father.

"So, you are not going to die like him?" he asked childishly. Draco smiled and kissed his forehead.

"No, son. I won't die like him."

Scorpius smiled weakly and snuggled into his father's warmth like he hadn't done since he had gone to Hogwarts.

Draco took them in his amrs (after casting a feather-light spell, of course) and took them to one of the spare bedrooms of the manor, setting them both to sleep with a gentle kiss on the forehead and the promise of dinner together after they rested.

Albus and Scorpius fell asleep together, still holding hands.

Draco smiled gently and sat by their bedside, caressing their hair and checking on them every once in a while. As promised, he would not go anywhere.

Harry stood by the door, his eyes set on Draco's form.

He had not anticipated how much the sigh of the other man's corpse would shake him. Sometimes, while he laid in his cold bed, staring at his wife's back, he wondered what it would be like if he had taken the blond instead.

If he had gone to his room and just done as his heart had told him, the moment he found out he was awake, instead of letting Ginny clench his hand into hers and talk about their future together.

The one future he didn't believe in, anymore.

Now he was divorcing his wife and the other man was so close he could still feel his lingering heat around the house.

"I saw your corpse," Harry said softly as he sat by Draco's side. "I think I killed you myself, in that world. I... that other me didn't look very stable."

Draco stared at him for a moment.

"It was a worst-case scenario, Potter," he sighed. "It wouldn't happen like that, if at all."

"Still," Harry protested, taking Draco's hand in his. "I felt so cold, when I saw you, I didn't think it would shake me that much to... well..."

Draco instantly took his hand away.

"Don't, Potter," he scolded. "That happened a long time ago, you made your choices and I made mine."

"Draco, ever since that day, I can't stop thinking about you, about what could have been, and now.."

"Now your wife is leaving you and you will be too lonely, won't you?"

"Draco, no! You wouldn't understand, I was a coward, they were my only family. I was afraid they would leave me alone and... It was stupid of me.. I know."

"What about now, they will certainly hate you if you leave their precious daughter for a Malfoy," Draco spat, his eyes set on their children.

Harry shook his head, wrapping his arms around Draco tightly.

"I don't care, they can hate me for all I care, I won't let you die in someone else's arms,"

Draco chuckled softly, his hands coming to rest on top of Harry's.

"You selfish little bastard," he whispered, locking his eyes with Harry's. In the end he had never stopped loving him, never would be able to.

Harry grinned.

"You taught me that, you spoiled brat," he responded, raining kisses onto the other man's neck. "You taught me to think of myself for a while, to think of my happiness before the others, so don't you dare to complain now."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Let's go to my room," he shivered. Harry nodded and took the man in his arms, hurrying along the corridor to the master bedroom.

As soon as they were gone, Albus shook Scorpius tenderly.

The blond was still drained and shaken from their little adventure, so he took a while to turn and regard the other boy.

"Tommy is on his way," Albus said softly, caressing the blond's cheek.

"Do you think your dad will go all ballistic over this again?" Scorpius whispered. Albus shook his head.

"We'll be there to stop him, should the need arise," he answered, his eyes determined. "This time Tommy has us to protect him, we'll do a good job, you'll see."

Both boys smiled at eachother before snuggling into the other's warmth and falling asleep, lulled by the sounds coming from the other bedroom, content in the knowledge that the charming young man they had met was on his way into this world, but this time they would be there to make sure everything would go according to Mr. Malfoy's plan.

Thomas would be loved and honored, cherished like any other boy in the wizarding world. He would lear how to love and honor, and he would become a good man, surrounded by his family.

Albus smiled.

There would be no Dark Lord in this world. Scorpius and him would make sure of it.

With that thought, he fell asleep, still holding the blond's hand in his while his finger played with a lock of his beautiful hair.

It was a shame, but he would have to tell his little sister he had stolen her boyfriend.

He knew Scorpius would not complain.

**The End. **


End file.
